lotg_the_owls_of_gahoolefandomcom-20200214-history
Soren (Movie)
Soren is the main protagonist of the 2010 animated film, Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole. He is voiced mainly by Jim Sturgess throughout the film’s entire plot. Soren is a young Barn Owl (or called Tyto alba in the film) who lives in a hollow with his parents, his older brother, Kludd and their younger sister, Eglantine and their nursemaid, Mrs. Plithiver (or known as "Mrs. P" to the children). He later went on to become a Guardian, and becoming the leader of a group known as "the band" with his three close friends, Gylfie, Twilight and Digger. Background Personality Soren was always a dreamer. According to Kludd, Soren was weak because he always "lived in his dreams." However, Soren living in his dreams are actually strong points that he has. He even points this out during the battle he has with Kludd. He believed in his father's stories, and faith in the Guardians, but probably thought that they were just legends, such as his childhood-hero Lyze of Kiel (who later became his mentor, Ezylryb) and Metal Beak (Ezylryb's old enemy). This becomes clearly evident when he asks Grimble that they're real, with Grimble replying they do exist, just like Soren thought. Later, its proven true when he comes across King Boron and Queen Barran, the leaders of the Guardians. He even points out that while he had no proof that the Guardians were real, he still believed in them when most of them didn't believe that the Pure Ones exist. Soren is also an owl that does what's right and helps others. He also easily befriended others, such as Gylfie, Digger and Twilight. However, at first he was annoyed with Twilight's singing his poetry, such as shushing him so Gylfie and Digger could sleep. Before knowing the truth about war, Soren saw it as heroic when his father told them the bright side of the Battle of the Ice Claws. However, Soren learned that battle wasn't as glorious as he thought it was after reading The Chronicle of the Battle of the Ice Claws and after Ezylryb told Soren the real side of war: it's not beautiful, glorious or heroic: it's merely doing what's right, again and again, even after you've fought in so many battles. Appearance Soren is a young barn owl. He has a peach-pink beak and light yellowish-green eyes. He also has a white, heart-shaped face with a tannish brown (almost golden) wings, back and golden-brown tail feathers Early Life Soren was born in Tyto Forest, one of the realms of the Owl Kingdom to Noctus and Marella. He was the younger brother of Kludd and the older brother of a young owlet lass named Eglantine. Soren was mostly looked after by the siblings' nursemaid, Mrs. Plithiver. It was known for a fact that Mrs. P kept Soren's first pellet, as well as Kludd's and, later, Eglantine's. According to Kludd, he also fell out of the tree when he was just a hatchling. Soren also grew up to the voice of his father about the Guardians and especially grew to admire the legendary Lyze of Kiel, without knowing the gruesome descriptions and thought it was an heroic act. Appearances ''Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole'' Video games ''Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole'' Trivia * In the books, Soren had black eyes while in the film, he was given yellow-green eyes to make his pupils more visible. Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Barn Owls Category:Movie Counterparts